Create your own Path
by kaa696
Summary: A story of the adventures of the mOC in the world of One Piece. Contains Smarter, Stronger and generally less ignorant Luffy. Younger Robin, Stronger StrawHats. Rated for swearing, future sexual innuedo and maybe lemons, and general gore and violance of the world. First Fic


**A/N AU. An OC in the world of OP! A fair warning, English is not my first language, so forgive me my expected mistakes. I hope you can enjoy my first story despite them. RxR. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own... pretty much anything besides this account and OCs that appear in this story and the plot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Waves. Water washed over him in waves, as he laid there on the sand of a deserted beach. He laid there unconscious as a seagull sailed over him in the bright blue sky and let out a cry, which finally had woken him up. The raven-head eight-year old woke up with a start, revealing strange golden eyes. He sat there watching waves of the vast ocean with not even an ounce of comprehension in his eyes.

 _'Where... What... I.. who am I? Where am I...'_ he thought, his mind blank of memories as was the sky above him blank of clouds.

He stood up, attempting to find anything, that could clue him in his identity, because pretty much all he knew about himself was that he is a white male with slightly tan skin, if his exposed limbs and torso were anything to go by. He looked around seeing only a forest with large trees before him, sand to his left and right, and the ocean which was now behind him. Looking further up, straining his neck and body to see anything behind the forest, he could see the siluette of a building on top of what he could only assume was a mountain in the distance. Well, seeing as he had nowhere else to go and the building could be enhabitated by someone who could at least answer some of his questions he made it his destination.

He took only nine steps when he heard some strange sound beneath his foot. He crouched down to inspect what could have made such a sound. His finding startled him. It was some strange thing with a dark reflecting surface and a strange word o the back of it.

 _'HTC... Huh, so my phone is with me, I wonder if it still wor...!'_

That's when the memories attacked his mind. All his life up till now. His pretty much lonely life, despite his friends, none of which were too close to him. Him being an orphan, his school years, his schoolyard friends, his graduation, his multiple girlfriends, none of which were in a relationship with him for more than a couple of months. For some reason or another both him and his current girlfriend lost the spark between them simulteniosly after that amount of time together. He remembered his years in the university, his graduation from there, then his work. He remembered all the books and manga he had read, all anime and movies he had seen and the games he completed.

 _'But am I a kid right now. From what I can see, I am in my old body, but am only somewhere around eight years old. Maybe nine at best. The fuck! How did this happen?! And where the heck am I?'_

Finally he remembered that night.

He was on his way to his apartment that he just managed to rent when some strange sparkle in the corner of his eyesight made him turn to his left, only to see some strange golden stone that was just suspended in the air. He was so exhausted from his day of work that he didn't even realize that his arm was about to touch this strange object when it was already to late. There was no lightshow or some epic sound or sensation. He just felt a slight pull behind his navel and then all was black. The next thing he remembered was the cry of a seagull and the smell of sea...

' _Well.. it certainly is strange... It's a mystery stone! Ahahahaha... yeah... not so funny outside of the show and without a strawhat on my head... yeah... Well nothing else to do, besides, my phone doesn't work... Towards that mountain then.'_

And with that thought he took his tenth step upon the island.

His way to the mountain through the forest and to the mountain top was anticlimatic. No predators to hunt him, no some cannibals to run from... Plenty of small rivers to drink from and what he could recognize as edible fruits and berries to fill his stomach.

When he reached the top of the mountain however it was a different story. The building that he saw from the beach down below was what he could only assume some sort of eastern shrine, or temple. It was big, very big. And the gates were closed. He couldn't see anyone or hear any activity. Just the silence of a mountain. It was strangely comforting.

Upon reaching the gate he used the big ring on it to knock on the door. He knocked thrice upon it and... nothing...

 _'Well, it coudn't just open itself, right? I'm not in a horror movie.. I hope...'_

The door then was opened by an old man with long white beard, long hair tied in high ponytail, wearing what looked like traditional japanesse clothes, that were so white, it was as if they shone by themselves with an unearthly light.

 _'Hey, where am I? In a Kung-fu movie?'_

"Who are child and what do you seek in this sacred place, which this old hermit calls his home?"

"I am but a lone traveler whi lost his way home." somehow it felt right to speak in such way with this self-proclaimed hermit.

"And have you ever had a home, stranger in a body of a child?"

He was ready to tell him that he lived in Russia in Sankt-Petersburg and that he has an apartment, but the look in the old man's eyes and the way he addressed him made him, it in fact almost ordered, demanded that he thought about it, looked inside himself for the answer.

"No"

"Then you have found it. Come inside and let us speak over a cup of herbal tea. I find it most comfortable this way."

The strange pair entered the temple and passed many halls and entered what must have been an inner garden with a tree with white bark and deep dark blue leaves with sky blue flowers here and there upon it and a low table and pillows beneath it.

"Sit" said the yet unnamed old man to his young companion. They sat and the old man poured them tea and simply said with his calm almost grandfatherly voice:

"Talk"

And so our friend did. He told him everything. His appearance here, his lack of memories at the start, then his life, his experiences. His deep held sorrows and desires, of which even he had no knowledge about, he told him about his deep seated morals and principals, his dreams, his fears. Everything.

The Old Man listened. He just drank his tea and listened. After about five hours which seemed to fly by for our hero he finally said:

"You are in no world of yours. You are on the island with no name in the ocean known as Grand Line, in the temple of the lost god, which no one other than those in need can see, talking to the man, who forgot his own name, but who you shall address as Shifu or Sensei or Master for the next seven years, upon which you shall go and find your home, you shall find your place in this world, or you will create one for yourself. But I will prepare you. I will open this door for you and even help you make your first steps upon this road, by the rest of it is all yours..."

 _'I... So strange... I trust him... I.. Flying Fuck! I am in the world of One Fucking Piece! Well... I will need all the help I can get. Shit, here you can die just because some fucker sneezed... Oh well... Shifu can and will help me... I hope...'_

"Yes, Master..."

"First of all, from what you told me, you are already somewhat familiar with this world, but I shall explain all of it for it in due time... All you need to know now is that the King of The Sea died six years ago, thus starting the great chase after his title and treasures. From what you told me this StrawHat, the next King was born last year. Now. Let us retire for the night, for tomorrow your training shall begin!"

 **A/N I will skip the training, only giving the snippets here and there when necessary.**

 **Next chapter: Our unnamed hero will choose his name and find DF, discover its powers and choose his path!**

 **Also i wanted you to know, that this story will contain a bit younger Robin and Hancock; Smarter, Stronger and less dense and ignorant Luffy.**

 **Well, RxR, thanks for your attention!**


End file.
